Dark Twilight
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: When they were only separated by an inch from each other, Ben whispered, "Who're you?" The man smiled, grabbed him by the waist, and pressed the boy to him."I am the Antichrist." A Ben/Jesse fic!


**Title: Dark Twilight**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Don't have one, so any grammar errors are my fault. (Don't waste a review telling me them, please? I know.)**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Rate: M/R (for now)**

**Pairs/Characters: Ben/Jesse (Pre-slash), Dean/Castiel (Establish) Sam, Adam, Bobby, Crowley, Gabriel, Balthazar, Impala**

**Warning: AU/Slash/Supernatural/Dark themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I don't make profits out of this. **

**Anne: Wow…it's been a while! How all of you doing? I hope great! Well, since the site took down my 'Sad Exchange' fic, and unfortunately I don't have it in my laptop, just the prologue and the first chapter. I guess my disclaimer wasn't rated G, -_- my bad! That's how this fic was born, the need to fulfill my selfish want of some Ben/Jesse fics. Anyway, this fic, might be confusing, it's only the first chapter. I didn't want to give everything away in it. **

**The things you need to know! If you saw all the seasons of Supernatural, just have in mind the first five seasons. You need to know who Ben, Crowley, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Jesse are. If not, then go to the Supernatural wiki. **

**I think that will be all, questions, reviews, flames are all welcome!**

**OOooOO**

**Chapter 1: Awake**

_Ocean Park, San Juan, Puerto Rico_

_1:49 PM_

Green eyes opened when the intensity of the lights came to be too much to ignore them any longer. The owner of said green eyes stood up, trying to shake his numb body back to movement. The water that surrounded him made his moves slow and majestic; they reflected part of his nature. A few small schools of fish darted away from him, they senses his restrained power. _I wonder who is calling me…_The male thought as he began to walk in the direction he knew where he could find dry land.

Many predators scurried away from him as he walked under water, his naked body moved fast despise his watery surroundings. He was following the sound of the voice calling for him. Disturbing his sleep and awaking him for the first time in thousand years. As he traveled he could feel the calling, it grew more urgent, to the point of hysteric. The male decide that his stroll was taking too long, so with a boost of power he begin to run toward the coast, passing sea creatures, boats, and people swimming so deep in the sea.

As he neared the coast, he could see more clearly the sun, his green eyes flashed and he broke the water's surface completely. He had jumped and landed in the beach. Golden sand jumped from the small crater that the male made. He studied his surroundings, taking in the scantily clad females and males that were looking at him with the terrified eyes.

He was surrounded by humans. He gave a smirk full of glee when the first screams of terror graced the air with their presence. He always loved how they sounded, especially if he was the cause of them. He grabbed the arm of a human man, in his late forties, reading his memories as to know in what era he was. He ignored the screams of fright the human in his grip was producing.

"Mmm, so Rome fell? I would have loved been there and watch or aid." He said as he released his captive, chuckling as he saw the man ran and screeched like a little girl. He continued to walk and stopped when a group of teenagers were looking at him not with fear, but with lusty eyes, he realized he was completely naked. He laughed and snapped his fingers, a silver and black Greco-Roman armor begin covering him, from the black sandals, the silver _Greaves_, the silver and black _Pteryges_ and chest plate, and last the helmet. A sword and a shield appeared also and he just placed the sword inside his shield and strapped the shield on his back.

The teenagers just started at him and one, which was brave or stupid enough, whistle at the warrior. Said warrior laughed and winked at them, he concentrated on the one calling him, letting their sweet, panic envelop him. He smiled, waved at the humans, and vanish.

**OOooOO**

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

_6:34 AM_

Black Tide's _Black Widow_ was booming from the garage, Dean gave an exhausted sigh and bang on the door of said place. _He's been weeks away and this is the first place he decides to stop?_

"Ben! Open the door! Hey, kid!" No answer. "Ben? Benjamin Braeden-Winchester! Open this fuckin' door right now!" Dean bellowed and gained the result he wanted, the song had ended; he heard a muffled curse, and a crash. A few more curses and the lock of the door been unlatch and a 22 year old kid with messy black hair and deep, sharp brown eyes glared at him.

"Dad! What gives? Don't call me that, and don't you think screamin' so early in the mornin' it's rude?" The older male frowned and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, Ben yelp in the process, and Dean threw him into the house. Ben land on his ass and Dean closed the door as Korn's _Alive_ started pulsing out of the stereo, it made everything vibrate.

"Don't give me that cheeky response, kid." Dean fumed and crouch in front of his son, the older man's green eyes ablaze with fury, "Now, tell me where the fuck had you been! Two weeks, two fuckin' weeks of you gone, of me lookin' for yer scrawny little ass all over South Dakota! Do you have any idea how worry sick I was! How worry Sam and Cas were? Bobby? Adam?" Ben cringed, now he done it. Dean was furious, he always tried to not make his dad pissed, but this time he had managed it.

"Dad, I had to leave! You were hurt! Hell, Cas was hurt and you know how difficult is to hurt a Fallen! And you know Uncle Sam is not fit to go to a hunt without you, and Addy was lookin' after you!" Ben tried to reason with his father, but the older man became more enraged when he mentioned Sam.

"I know 'bout Sammy! Don't talk 'bout it, brat! No notes, no pickin' your phone, not even a fuckin' text!" He shouted and then hugged the boy to his chest. Ben felt Dean trembled and his hold tighten, Ben hugged him back, settling in the man's lap, as he made comforting sounds. He cursed his stupidity. "I thought I had lost you." His father whispered that broke Ben's heart. Since his mother died eleven years ago by the hands of demons, Dean Winchester, Ben's stranded father vowed to protect the boy. That day had been a forceful new beginning to all of them.

Ben started his life as a paranormal hunter.

Dean leaned on a broken Fallen angel.

Castiel became the pillar for the broken-heart hunter.

Samuel lost what little bit of sanity had.

Bobby tried to glue the broken pieces of each man.

Adam gained a dysfunctional family.

Since that night, Dean became a mother hen, more than usual. He took the more difficult jobs; he let Sam into the ones he knew the younger man could take without having an episode. He relay more in Adam to take care of Ben, and Castiel…the Fallen became Dean's new warm bed partner. The angel, so in love with the human, didn't care that was been used like a common whore. Ben knew his father loved the angel, that he fell in love with him four years ago. But those first seven years Ben had found Castiel crying by heartache too many times.

"Dad, I'm back. I'm fine. It was only a lil' salt 'n burn in Cali. Nothin' more." He reassures the older man, they hear a pair of footsteps and Sam's childish voice appeared in behind them.

"Dean? Why are you in the floor with Benny in your lap?" The 37 year old asked in a small voice, hazel eyes shining with an innocence that Ben knew his father haven't seen in any of them for years. Dean sighed; Ben stood and helped his father up. The older hunter went to his brother and took his hand; Sammy smiled at Dean, showing his dimples. "Sammy, why're you doin' up? It's' only seven o' clock."

"I heard the loud music, and since it isn't Ozzy, Metallica, or Sabbath I knew that Benny came back." The brunet let go of his brother's hand and hugged the young man. "Welcome back, Benny." Ben hugged his uncle and melted in the embrace. Sam had his days of clarity, which he knew he was a 37 year old hunter, about what happened that day, about what sex really was, and that Ben was his nephew, not Dean's apprentice.

Those were the worst days.

Today, it seems as Sam was in his never ending cycle of being a child and the comfort of the family.

"I hate to break this lovely circle of love-love, but Bobby needs us." Adam was standing there, apron on and blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

**OooO**

"I need you to go to New Orleans. The Mardi Gras is almost there and well, you know what wanna-bee's like to do on that week." Bobby told them with a knowing look. Mardi Gras was in a week and a half. Witches, vampires, were-wolves, ghosts, ghouls, shape-shifters, you name it; they lurked around that time, when the gates to the Netherworld were opened to anyone with a bit of magic and a lot of malice.

"What 'bout the hunters in that area?" Asked Adam as he fried some bacon for breakfast, he slapped Dean's hand away from his strips of meats. The blond man was in charge in taking care of them, especially feeding them, now that Bobby was getting on in years. "I thought there were hunters there."

"There are, but you will be their back up." The older man replayed and drank from his coffee. Ahhhh that hit the spot. Sam gulped down his orange juice and he smiled.

"Can I have more, Addy?"

"Sure, Sammy."

"So, how we do this? Sam and Bobby stays while Adam, Ben, Cas and I take care of it? Or just Ben and I?" Dean suggested and sipped his coffee. Ben helped Adam put everything in the table and then served the older men. Bobby gazed at the pancakes in his plate, grabbed the syrup and start drowning them in it.

"Nope. Sam will go with the lot of you." When those words register, a pregnant silence fell on the hunters. Then it burst in to noise.

"Bobby! What the Fuck!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Gramps, I think that coffee had crazy in it!"

"Bobby, I do not think is a good idea."

"I get to go? Yay!"

"Enough! Samuel is going and that's final!" Bobby bellowed and everyone fell quiet once again, in a soft voice, directed to Dean, he said. "I have a friend that maybe, just maybe, can get Sammy back to the way he was." Dean's eyes shine with hope and he settle down, he looked at were Sam was telling Ben about Bruce, his rainbow unicorn. Bobby was a man that if he didn't think it was worth it, he would have kept quiet.

"We got two hours to finish breakfast and get ready." Dean said and stood from the table.

Sam cheered and fist pumps the air.

**OOooOO**

_12:58 PM_

_New Orleans_

"Really, this was NOT the way I thought to be greeted here!" Ben exclaimed as he dodge a bolt of lightning and shielding himself behind a white Camry. The witch gave an angry shriek and sends another bolt of lightning towards his direction. Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the way before the big ass troll she was controlling smashed him into pieces.

"Kid, this is our kind of welcome!" His father gave a gleeful laugh and shoot at the witch. She waved her hand in front of her and a shield appeared, the bullets bouncing against it. Castiel ran toward her, an Angel-Killing knife in hand, he slashed her. The witch howled and bitch-slapped he away from her, the Fallen land on top of a Jeep, crushing it with the speed and the heaviness his Holy body possessed. Adam had a hold on Sam, the older man wanting to go and ask the witch were she had her bubble gum hair dye, that maybe he would do it too.

"We need to get Sam out of here!" He told Dean. They had arrived to New Orleans, and just as they had stood out of the car, this young woman begins attacking them in the parking lot of their motel. She knew that they were hunters that she knew who they were and she was not going to let them fuck her plans to bring her Lord back to life. Now, they were defending themselves as best they could with an insane ex-hunter with them.

"My Lord will be here shortly! You all will see him! Haahahahahaahaha!" The witch screeched as her troll toss the Camry away. People screamed and ran away from the battlefield. Castiel was back in his feet and punches the troll, the force behind it sends it stumbling back and to land on his ass.

"She has an amulet in her hand! Its pulsing with power, I believe that is how she is calling her master." The Fallen told them, Dean grimace, Adam made a snorting sound, Sam sang Lady GaGa's _Monster_, and Ben just gave a weary sigh.

"It's always an amulet. Does it need a blood sacrifice?"

"…Well, yes. It binds the creatures to the one calling him."

"Of course, how silly of me." Ben glared at the witch and turned to Castiel. "Tell me somethin', mom. (Cas gave him a bitch face at the comment) How shall the blood of the on spilling needs to be to counter her Witchiness one?"

"Ben, don't you dare." Dean started, but his lover cut him off.

"They had to be completely pure. No touch by magic or possession, or soiled by pleasures of the flesh." The man finishes. Adam sighs in relief.

"So, none of us can do shit then." Ben stood up and walked toward the witch, she was summoning another troll, this one bigger than the last one.

"Well, I think I'm the perfect candidate. No magic, no possessions, and my dick as only met my left hand so I guess is my job." Adam looked at Dean, said man was trying to object but Sam had a hand restraining his brother.

Hazel eyes focused and sharp.

"Let him, he knows what he's doin', De."

Ben gave the witch a smile. "Ya know, I don't like to deal with small bitches like you, so why don't we cut down to the chase and you give me the amulet, mmm? Whatya say?" The witch glared at him and her new troll stomp near where he was standing. He had jumped out of the way, tuck n' roll. He ran toward her, throwing small kunais at the troll, it made the big dumb beast dizzy and stumbled into its brother, crashing more cars. He dodges a few more spells directed at him and when he was neared enough, he stabbed her in her belly. Blood covered his right hand, with his left hand; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed the kunai deeper.

He grabbed her amulet, bit his lip and let a few drops of the red liquid fell to the warm, golden symbol.

"H-how?" She asked. Ben smirked.

"Our little Fallen told us, and well, it needed to be done" He let her go. The witch fell to the ground, a scream of agony and fury erupted from her throat and she punched the floor. Ben back away from her, covering his ears as her screams threatened to pierce his eardrums. With each punch to the concrete, her blood swirled around her. The other hunters joined the black haired youth, Sam grabbed Ben's arm in a firm grip. The boy glanced at his uncle and almost screamed in fear, Sam's hazel eyes were tint red with a hungry glint to them.

"She's not only a witch, she's a demon." He gave a smile that was predatory. "Let me have fun." Sam let go of his arm and stood in front of her. The pink haired woman gazed at him with black eyes, which widen in terror.

"You! You're alive! How can that be! Stay away!" She cried and using her blood created spikes, she sent them towards the brunet. Ben gripped the amulet harder and rushed towards Sam. Everything happened so fast.

A horde of demons came out of nowhere.

Sam cackles and took one of the blood spikes in his chest.

Dean let Ben go to ran toward Sam's laughing form.

Adam and Cas were fighting the demons.

A man landed in front of Ben, dressed as a Spartan warrior and eyes red. He smirked at the boy; his red eyes studied him with hunger and a glint of possessiveness. His gaze land on the amulet in Ben's hand, he clicked his tongue, turned toward the witch, then to the demons and last to the struggling brothers. He spoke over his shoulder to the boy, "Heh, a child wielding a power that even the gods envied. Your wish is my doing."

In a fast movement, he had decapitated the witch; the trolls vanished at her death. The horde of demons fled, and Sam's bloodlust was gone. The brunet crashed to the floor taking Dean with him. Castiel and Adam ran toward the brothers to see if they required any medical attention. Castiel's blue eyes narrowed at the new comer. The man walked to Ben, his eyes red with lust. Ben panted at the look; he couldn't take his eyes away from the man. When they were only separated by an inch from each other, Ben whispered, "Who're you?" The man smiled, grabbed him by the waist, and pressed the boy to him.

"I am the Antichrist."

**T.B.C**

**Anne: Ohh! So, should I continue? Leave it to rut? Tell me what you think.**

**Playlist:**

**Godsmack's _Awake_**

**Black Tide's_ Black Widow_**

**Korn's _Alive_**

**Korn's _Let The guilt Go_**

**Avenged Sevenfold's _Unholy Confessions_**

**Skillet's _Monster_**

**Skillet's _Awake and Alive_**


End file.
